Re-Awaken the Undying Light
by GreenSwitch
Summary: (Song-Fic) His friend turned to face them, just getting a vision. But it was too late, all of them were going to die. All but one. (R&R please!) (Based on the November Smash Direct)


_Colors weave into a spire of flame_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

His warp star crashed onto the dry dirt, making him land face-first on the dirt. _  
_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
_

 _Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light!  
_

He pushed himself up, wobbling before looking at the scene in front of him. _  
_

 _On that day, when the sky fell away  
_

 _Our world came to an end_

Mountains loomed all the way in the back. On the right a volcano, the middle grassy mountains, the left icy mountains. Dark purple crystal sat on a hill barely in front of the icy mountains. _  
_

 _In our rise did a fading sunrise in the dark  
_

 _Glimmering shadows  
_

In front of the crystals was a city similar but darker than New Donk and a ruined castle-arena area. _  
_

 _Silence froze in the spaces between  
_

 _Stretching out beyond time_

In front of the grassy mountains was a kingdom sitting on a hill. A plateau sat in front of the kingdom's hill, almost in line with the city to its left. _  
_

 _Rising up as the chorus of souls finds a force  
_

 _Flickering through the void!  
_

In front of the volcano was a mossy wall or bridge, barely connecting to the kingdom on the other side. In front of that was a rocky area on either side of a forest with large mushrooms.

 _These little sparks cling onto life_

 _Everyone caught in the struggle_

In front of the ruined castle-arena was a town walled by steel or stone. Which one he couldn't tell. _  
_

 _And then the storms of change  
_

 _They fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind!  
_

In front of the mushroom forest was a tower not blocked by walls but cliffs. _  
_

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
_

 _Flaming, fading as it dwindles from sight_

In the middle of all of that was a deep cavern, a bridge connecting the two sides. Ponds spilled into the cavern, sparkling. _  
_

 _No escape, no greater fate to be made!  
_

 _In the end the chains of time will not break  
_

Just in front of him was an ancient city, almost in ruins. A rainbow flew next to it, not really doing anything but being there. _  
_

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

Over the mountains was floating islands, some connected by chains. _  
_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
_

 _Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light!  
_

Blue beams of light shone around the valley, glowing brightly. Beams of sunlight shone next to some of the floating islands _  
_

 _As fate spins a thread without end  
_

 _New life draws its first breath_

He was amazed by the scenery. He had briefly forgotten his task. _  
_

 _Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past  
_

 _Where destiny holds fast!  
_

A thought came to mind, reminding him. He had… now 73 friends to save. _  
_

 _Here where we stand hand clenched in hand  
_

 _Everyone caught in the struggle_

Seventy-three… how would he save all of them alone? _  
_

 _This is the day we finally find  
_

 _A way stepping into our tomorrow!  
_

A spirit flew by, going down a path, a thought coming to mind. _  
_

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
_

 _Growing louder as it calls to unite_

Maybe the spirits would help him! Not all of them had to be bad, right? _  
_

 _From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
_

 _Rising slowly stirring heat from the coals  
_

He looked back at the scenery one last time. _  
_

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

He would remember it, that was sure, but... _  
_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
_

 _Light will guide you on your way to the Ultimate Fight!  
_

...he had a task to get to. _  
_

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
_

 _Growing louder as it calls to unite  
_

 _From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
_

 _Rising Slowly stirring heat from the coals  
_

He ran down the path the spirit went, following it. He had 73 friends to save. _  
_

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
_

 _Light will guide you on your way to the ultimate fight!  
_

He. Would. Save. His. Friends. All of them.

Kirby knew that much.

 **(Song: Lifelight(Main Theme Song) - Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**


End file.
